riskofrain2fandomcom-20200214-history
Artificer
Artificer is a playable character in Risk of Rain 2. How to Unlock The Artificer is unlocked upon completing the Challenge "Pause". (Free the survivor suspended in time.) Collect 11 Lunar Coins and find a Newt Altar. Pay one coin so the blue portal spawns upon charging the teleporter to 100%. Use the blue portal instead of the teleporter and head to the shop. To the right of Newt is Artificer suspended in time. Pay 10 coins to unlock Artificer. Skills ENV Suit | notes = }} Flame Bolt that enemies. Hold up to 4. | notes = * Burns 8 ticks for 25% damage each }} Plasma Bolt that in a small area. Hold up to 4. | notes = * Unlocked via the "Artificer: Massacre" Challenge. (As Artificer, perform a multikill of 20 enemies.) }} Charged Nano-Bomb damage and all enemies. | notes = *Can sprint while charging *The damage will increase during the initial animation, causing the minimum damage to be 600% (increased with Attack Speed) * Takes 2s to fully charge with an Attack Speed of 1. *The orb fires bolts at nearby enemies on the fly. }} Cast Nano-Spear nano-spear that deals damage and all enemies. | notes = * Unlocked via the "Artificer: Chunked!" Challenge. (As Artificer, fully defeat the teleporter boss in a one-second burst of damage.) }} Snapfreeze enemies for 100% damage. Enemies at low health are if frozen. | notes = * Frozen enemies with 30% or less health are instant killed. * Can't freeze bosses. * Can burn while frozen. }} Flamethrower | notes = * Pierces through enemies * If crit procs, all hits will crit * Takes 3s to fire and another 5s to cooldown. * Deals damage 22 times. Each hit deals 100% damage, has a Proc Coefficient of 1 and half of them will set the target on fire. That means deals a tremendous 4400% damage to anything in front. * The fire beam has a decent max reach of ~25m.Verify At the distance, the damage falls by less than 2%. }} Ion Surge and nearby enemies. | notes = * Unlocked via the "Artificer: Orbital Bombardment" Challenge. (As Artificer, kill 15 enemies before touching the ground.) * Can be used while airborne, making you more or less fly }} Tips * Getting multiple Backup Magazine in conjunction with Ocular HUD can help Artificer deal massive amounts of damage to bosses or common enemies alike. * has a Proc Coefficient of 1.0, allowing it to quickly apply item effects such as Tri-Tip Dagger and AtG Missile Mk. 1 multiple times, stacking these items will allow you to deal huge bursts damage. * Higher Attack Speed will increase the speed of all attack animations and increases the charge speed of , however, it does not affect the duration nor the tickrate of . * Artificer's other abilities cannot be activated in the duration of , however, sprinting will cancel the attack instantly. * While initiating the charge up will cancel sprint, sprinting while charging a will not cancel the charge and she will be able to fully charge and launch the attack without breaking sprint. Gallery File:Artficeralternateskin.png|Artificer model with Chrome skin equipped. Unlocked by completing the Artificer Mastery challenge. History